Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an abnormality detection apparatus, abnormality detection method, and a recording medium storing an abnormality detection program.
Background Art
In recent years, in addition to abnormality detection apparatuses that detect an abnormality using sensors such as infrared sensors or temperature sensors, abnormality detection apparatuses that detect an abnormality from changes in images using video data are known. Such abnormality detection apparatuses are used, for example, for monitoring systems, and such abnormality detection apparatuses detect an abnormality based on changes in pixel value at pixel positions of a frame obtained from video data.
Some abnormality detection apparatuses are known that record the video captured under normal conditions or the video captured under abnormal conditions (more specifically, changes over time in pixel value) in advance and compare an image with the recorded video to detect an abnormality under the assumption that pixel values change on the video data to be monitored when an object makes certain movements or the like.